This invention relates to the use of isothermal radiation of the universe to produce alternative energy on Earth. More particularly, it relates to the use of the cosmic background heat radiation of the universe to produce electricity.
Modern twentieth century physicists and astronomers have abandoned the philosophical concept of the static universe for the experimentally verified theory of Big Bang, a fiery origin of universes. The Big Bang occurred eons ago at immense temperatures and it created its own space where none existed before, and it is expanding at the speed of light. Inside the expanding space there was and still is thermal equilibrium where the primordial particles collided with each other with originally high energies, thus preventing creation of more complex, heavier atomic elements. As the fireball of universe expanded, it cooled and the energies of colliding primeval particles decreased allowing formation of heavier atomic elements which are building blocks of galaxies and solar systems, including planet Earth.
The separation of energies of mass (E=mc2), and energy of thermal cosmic radiation made the universe transparent to this radiation. Heat energy in the form of cosmic background radiation (CBR) streams in all directions within the expanding space. Today's cosmic space of Earth is flooded with radiation noise at 3° K temperature.
As recently as 1965, Arno Penzias and Robert Wilson discovered this thermal noise equivalent to 3° K while testing a large aperture antenna. For their discovery and their interpretation of radiation in microwave frequency they were awarded the Nobel Prize in 1967.
Further investigations followed discovery that the radiation was of identical temperature all over Earth (isothermal) and isotropic which means equally intense in all directions.
The isothermal and isotropic radiation constitutes conditions for conversion of CBR into the alternative energy on Earth.